1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a configuration described in JP-T-2008-514968 is known as a gyro sensor (angular velocity sensor). The gyro sensor described in JP-T-2008-514968 is configured to a frame shape mass portion (frame), a movable plate (vibration device) which is disposed inside the mass portion, a beam portion (suspension piece) which connects the movable plate and the frame, and an electrode which is disposed facing the movable plate, and to vibrate in a Z axis direction while the movable plate torsionally deforms the beam portion by Coriolis force when angular velocity is applied about an X axis in a state in which the mass portion is vibrated in a Y axis direction. Due to vibration of such a movable plate, since electrostatic capacitor which is formed between the movable plate and the electrode is changed, it is possible to detect angular velocity that is applied to the gyro sensor based on the change in electrostatic capacitor.
However, in the gyro sensor in JP-T-2008-514968, there is a concern that the movable plate is displaced in an in-plane direction and the beam portion is damaged (generation of cracks, rupture, and the like) due to excessive warping, and the movable plate is damaged due to the movable plate colliding with the mass portion in a case where acceleration is applied to the gyro sensor in the in-plane direction of the movable plate. That is, in the gyro sensor in JP-T-2008-514968, there is a problem in which mechanical strength is lowered.